


Recognition

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Garak hasn't seen Julian in so long he almost doesn't recognize him.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> In this future Julian went to Cardassia to help rebuild and once he had been a resident for long enough to be a citizen he was crowned Ambassador of the Federation to Cardassia. Even though he has been on Cardassia, he has not seen Garak, it is a big planet, after all.

Garak almost didn’t recognize the young doctor - well, he supposed he wasn’t so young any more. His hair was cut shorter and his skin slightly darker, he had a well shaven goatee and moustache. He wore a uniform decidedly different than the one he wore for starfleet. It was clearly Cardassian in design, a tan tunic and maroon pants that looked positively lovely with Julian’s skin. Garak’s breath caught when Julian caught sight of him, a smile pulling at his face, which was considerably more wrinkled than it had been on the station. Julian ran towards the other man. Garak was suddenly acutely aware of the white of his hair. “Garak!” Julian called. They stood in the Cardassian capitol, the floor was marble and the windows stretched up higher than Garak cared to estimate.

“Ambassador Bashir.”

“Please Garak, it’s Julian, it’s always been Julian”

“Then please, call me Elim.” 

Julian nodded, as soon as he was upon Garak he wrapped an arm around his head, placing a kiss firmly on his lips. Garak initially froze, surprised by the contact he had desired since he first laid eyes on the doctor. Julian smiled, “I’ve missed you, Elim.” he said as he pulled away.

“I have missed you as well, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed. please point out errors.


End file.
